Clone Wars: The Lawless Alternate Happy Ending
by kiarafan2
Summary: What if Duchess Satine lived? Then Obitine would have survived. Warning, this fiction is a first attempt, so there maybe a few flaws here and there, so at least try to go easy on me. Leave comments if you want, this was made to cheer everyone up who saw Satine's depressing death at Maul's hand.


_**What if Satine secretly had a gun with her while being force choked by Maul?**_

_**Then Obitine would still survive. Its about time someone re-wrote The Lawless with a few new changes.**_

As Maul choked Satine with the Force while taunting Obi, Satine gathered enough strength to pull out a small pistol from a pocket and shot Maul in the arm, causing him to drop her as he clutched his wound. Savage wasn't pleased with this move at all. Obi saw the chance and grabbed a Member and snapped his neck and knocked out the other one. He grabbed his saber and he, Maul and Savage fought to the death, Satine watching.

Her sister, Bo-Katan came bursting in the palace with her Night Owls and helped fight off the other Mauldalorians. Obi force pushed the sith brothers into a window and both fell to their deaths. Bo and her followers have defeated the Mauldalorians and killed Almec in the process or some of them fled for some apparent reason. Satine ran and hugged Obi-Wan. "You did it Obi!" She cried happily, Obi hugged her back. Bo smiled at her sister and the jedi embracing. Obi then held Satine's hands within his own. "Satine, we may have won back Mandalore...but theres...something I must ask you. I've loved you ever since my mission with Qui-Gon to protect you...Duchess Satine..." Obi-Wan got down on one knee, pulled out a small box and inside resided a very beautiful diamond ring. "Will you...will you marry me?" Obi asked. Satine was shocked. "Obi...I...I...YES! Of course I'll marry you! I thought you'd never ask me! I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi!" She cried and pulled Obi into an even tighter hug.

Bo smiled and gave a thumbs up to Obi "Well done, jedi, you too, Sis." She congratulated. As the jedi and duchess broke apart, Obi looked deep into Satine's beautiful blue eyes, they both were locked in each other's gaze and they leaned in till their lips met. Satine wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck deepening their kiss but soon they broke apart for air. "I'll always love you my fair Duchess. After our wedding, I will leave the order to remain with you forever." "But, Obi-" Obi held up a hand hushing her. "I'm doing this is because I love you and I never want to be apart from you ever again. I swear to you, i'll protect you until my last dying breath." Satine began to get teary eyed. "Your the most sweetest man I ever know." "Ahem, I do hope, big sister, that I am invited to your wedding." Bo said, Satine chuckled. "But of course, I DO need a bridesmaid after all." Satine gave a smile at her. Bo smiled back. "I'd be honored, dear sister. Of course I'll be your bridesmaid. And I cannot wait to have YOU, General Kenobi, as my brother-in-law." Obi-Wan chuckled and held Satine tenderly. "I think Anakin would make the perfect Best man for you Obi." Said the Duchess and stroked his beard. "I still think the beard has to go after we marry." Obi sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Satine just laughed and they kissed again. At last, they were going to marry, just as they had dreamed.

A few weeks later...

Many of the people turned to the doors as they open, cue here Comes The Bride as Satine, in a beautiful white gown with a see through veil walked down the isle with a bunch of roses in her hands. As she reached the isle she stood beside Obi-Wan. The two smiled and turned to face the priest. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this mand and this woman in holy matramony." Obi and Satine faced each other for the priest to begin the vows. "Do you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, take this woman to be thy lawfully wedded wife, and promise to care for her, comfort her, love her always in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Obi smiled at Satine. "I do." "And do you, Satine Kryze, take this man to be thy lawfully wedded husband, and promise to care for him, comfort him, love him in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Satine replied, gazing lovingly into Obi's eyes. the priest spoke again. "Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. May we have the rings please?" Anakin came up and brought the rings on a pillow to Obi and Satine. "Satine, with this ring, I make you my wife." Obi placed the ring on Satine's finger, Satine then spoke. "Obi-Wan, with this ring, I make you my husband." She placed the ring on Obi's finger. The priest spoke again. "You may now kiss the bride." Obi and Satine leaned in and kissed, the audience stood up and clapped and cheered. Bo was crying, wiping her tears with a hankie. The bride and groom walked out of the isle and satine threw her bouque away, Bo activated her jetpack and caught them, Satine smiled at her sister and winks. The newlyweds enter their ...ship? shuttle? anyway, their transport with a sign on the back that said "Just been married" and they flew off into the sunset and Obi-Wan and Satine Kenobi both lived happily ever after.

THIS is how it should have ended. And knowing Disney who now owns star wars, they should have given them a happy ending, not depress the hell out of us! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and yes, Maul and Savage's death was too quick but I couldnt come up with a more creative fight scene. And i know there are a few flaws in this, but I just don't give a kriff. If you liked it, good for you and if you didn't I just don't care. And don't worry, Satine's back on the throne and everyone is happy again.


End file.
